One of the first forms of notation learned by children is the alphabet. However, other forms of notation that are based upon the alphabet, such as Morse code, semaphore, American Sign Language (ASL), and music notation, whether on a staff or instrument, are usually learned later in life and can be cumbersome and difficult to learn. Simple memorization and flash cards have been used for learning such forms of symbolic notation, but these methods essentially rely upon simple conditioning (i.e., behaviorism learning theory) that more modern learning theories have found less suitable for learning language-type material.
Constructivism learning theory views learning as a process in which the learner actively constructs or builds new ideas or concepts based upon current and past knowledge. In other words, “learning involves constructing one's own knowledge from one's own experiences.” What would be useful is a new way of learning alphabet-based symbolic notation that is challenging, fun, and uses more suitable learning theories based upon constructivism.